


The definition of home

by sunokasai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mari's birthday fic, includes Mari's parents and Kanan's grandfather, just a tiny bit of angst but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunokasai/pseuds/sunokasai
Summary: “Don’t feel the obligation to stay here.” Mari’s head snaps up at that and she looks at her mother. “You may wanna consider this your home, at least I know your father does. But this is still a hotel. What you consider home… and where it is, that is entirely up to you.”On her birthday, Mari experiences two entirely different approaches on how to celebrate this day. She cherises both, because in the end it all comes down to defining what homes is.





	1. In the wake of the day

„Mari.“

Mari wakes up to someone gently calling her name and poking her cheek. But she isn’t ready to leave dreamland just yet, so Mari turns around, dragging the sheets with her to hide under them.

“Come on, Mari.” The person giggles. Mari feels a tug on her blanket. Gripping it tight, Mari tries to fight off the attack. But once her ‘opponent’ decides to play unfair by tickling her, she has no chance of winning.

“No! St- Stop it!” She rolls over onto her back to escape. The second she feels the mattress dip though, she knows that that strategy is bound to be a failure. “Kanan!”

The tickling stops and two strong hands wrap around her wrists, effectively pinning her down and holding her in place.

“Kanan, please!”

Mari is still laughing but stops when a pair of lips touch hers ever so gently. But as sudden as the kiss happened it ends again.

Opening her eyes, Mari is met with the most beautiful purple eyes she can imagine, looking down at her with so much love that she thinks she might still be dreaming. The shy smile that accompanies them makes the picture even more perfect and for a second Mari forgets how to breathe.

“Happy birthday, sunshine.” Kanan whispers, leaning down to connect their foreheads.

In this position, Kanan so close and leaning over her, another kiss is the most natural thing Mari can imagine. The hand around her left wrist loses and cups her cheek, the other hand around her right wrist following just moments after. With her arms now free, Mari circles them around Kanan’s neck to hold her close.

When they move apart, neither of them says a word for what feels like forever. Have they always been so close, so open and so… in love with each other, Mari wonders?

“I love you.” Mari is the first to say something again, making Kanan giggle.

“Hey, I wanted to say that. It’s your birthday after all.”

“Then say it.” Mari counters, a sheepish smile on her face.

“I love you.”

No matter how many times she will hear Kanan say it, her heart will always skip a beat and she’ll always feel her cheeks heating up.

“Now get ready. Even if it is your birthday, there is no way I will allow the chairwoman to be late to school.” Kanan says as she gets up, leaving Mari whining in the bed upon missing the others touch.

Once she opens her eyes again, Mari notices that Kanan is already wearing her school uniform and looks all ready to go.

“When did you get up and why didn’t I notice?” Getting up, Mari rubs the remaining sleep out of her eyes. She grabs for her towel on a chair nearby and makes her way over to the bathroom.

“About two hours ago. And believe it or not, but we are not cuddling all the time at night.”Kanan calls back from the kitchen in a humorous tone.

 _“What? No way!”_ Mari sticks her head out of the bathroom, mouth open as if Kanan just said the most scandalous thing in the world.

When Kanan doesn’t reply, Mari retreats back into the bathroom to take a shower. While she enjoys the water on her skin, the scent of fresh coffee fills the small home and the anticipation to drink one cup spurs her to finish her shower faster.

Once finished and ready for the day, Mari enters an empty kitchen, a steaming cup waiting for her on the small dining table. Judging by the sounds from outside Kanan is doing some work for the shop before they head to school.

With the cup in her hands she makes her way through the living area to join Kanan. She stops halfway when her eyes land on a small wrapped box with her name on a small table. The handwriting is familiar, even though it’s not Kanan’s. It looks more rough, not as fluent as Kanan’s, messier.

Mari smiles. This can only be Kanan’s grandfather. Wondering what’s inside, Mari walks outside to join Kanan. Her girlfriend smiles upon seeing the box, knowing that her grandfather had left this earlier.

“He is sorry that he had to leave really early to get some stuff for the shop, but he wanted to give this to you as early as possible.” Kanan says, standing behind Mari. She wraps her arms around her waist and rests her head on Mari’s shoulder. “I don’t know what he got you, though.”

“Then let’s find out together.” Mari carefully takes off the ribbon attached to the box before she removes the wrapping paper. There is a lump in her throat after she lifts the cover and sees the item inside.

“Oh, I remember that day!” Kanan says, not having noticed how much Mari tries not to cry as she looks at the picture – of Kanan, Kanan’s grandfather and Mari.

Mari remembers, too. Kanan and her had still been children, having known each other for just a couple of months. Still, Kanan had invited her to go diving. Or at least to teach her diving. Of course her grandfather had been there, too, being their instructor. They had so much fun back then.

Kanan hugs her a little tighter, finally having noticed Mari being deep in thought.

“You know, with all the time the three of us spent here… He always thought of you as a granddaughters as well.” A small kiss on her temple. “He still does. Now more than ever… for obvious reasons.”

Mari nods. The thought that both Kanan and her grandfather had allowed her in their home; that she could come over whenever she felt like it and stay without having to ask still makes her speechless. It has only been two months since then, but by now she was sleeping over five out of seven nights and spent way more time here than in her own room in the hotel.

“Remember me to thank him later.” Mari manages to say, voice a little thick.

By the time Mari has calmed down again, they have to go if they still want to arrive in school in time. That’s when Mari notices something.

“Kanan?”

“Hm?”

“What about your present? I would have thought you’d want to be the first one?”

“Aren’t you a little too eager?” Kanan giggles. “You see, I want to be the first one and the last one.”

Mari raises an eyebrow, clearly confused.

“I was the first one to tell you ‘Happy Birthday’, and my present shall be the last one you get today.” The idea and the goofy smile that Kanan sends her way is so much like her that Mari wants laugh and hug her then and there.

Before she can do so there is a sound getting nearer, though. Both of them look up at the same time, noticing a black helicopter heading for the Awashima Hotel.

“Is this what I think it is?” Kanan asks.

“My parents, yeah.”


	2. At the end of the day...

School is long over when Kanan and Mari are on their way back to Awashima Island, Mari’s arms full with presents and sweets. Aqours had organized a small birthday party in their clubroom - cake, decorations, everything included.

“So, you’ll head to the hotel for now?” Kanan asks, breaking the silence as they step off of the ferry.

“My parents are here, of course I will.” Mari chuckles, watching Kanan with a little mischief in her eyes. “Are you sad that I’ll probably not stay at your place tonight?”

The blush that creeps onto Kanan’s cheek is everything Mari needs to know and Mari starts laughing.

“Oh Kanan. You know I will come back. Though I am sad I won’t be able to say ‘Thank you’ to your grandpa.”

Stopping at the intersection where they usually part whenever Mari walks back to the hotel, the birthday girl looks longingly to where the diving shop is located. Kanan catches that, smiling.

“He won’t mind, don’t worry.” Kanan takes some of the stuff Mari is carrying. “I’ll take that. Since you’ll drop by again it doesn’t matter where all this stuff will end up.” With a smile, Kanan steps forward, kissing Mari once. It’s sweet and it’s short, but never unwelcome. “Go, spend some time with your parents.”

Mari smiles, eyes closed as she enjoys Kanan’s presence.

“Mhm, I will. I’ll see you later.”

Walking up to the hotel, Mari sees a familiar scene in front of her, her stomach dropping a little. There is something she had been afraid of and that she hadn’t told Kanan, all the cars and people in formal attire confirming what she had thought would be the case.

Smiling, even though a little forced, Mari greets everyone she passes by on her way in. She looks for an employee who she can ask where her parents are. Apparently they are in their office. And indeed, she hears them talking once she approaches the room.

A knock on the door, a muffled “Come in” and Mari walks into the office, not even able to greet her parents because arms wrap around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Mari, my dear, happy birthday. I am so glad we were able to make it.” A female voice, bubbly as her own, welcomes her. Mari smiles brightly, returning the hug.

It’s been a while since she and her mother had the chance to do so.

“Quite some time has passed, yeah.” Staying in her arms, Mari looks at the women who is just slightly taller than her. “I am happy you are here.”

“So are we.” Clearing his throat, a tall man with blond hair and yellow eyes just as Mari’s, walks over to them. “Happy birthday, Mari.”

“Thank you, dad.” This hug is not as warm as the hug with her mother and nothing compared to Kanan’s hug. It’s stiff, almost formal. It’s nice nonetheless, but in its own weird way.

They talk a little afterwards, mostly Mari and her mother, about how she has been, if she managed to reconcile with Kanan and Dia. Mari is happy to tell her mom everything about all her friends, though she doesn’t mention their school idol activities… or her special relationship with Kanan. Her dad is more interested in how she manages her position as chairwoman.

“By the way… I noticed something when I looked through the details on how the hotel rooms are doing.” Her father suddenly says, eyes glued to the documents in front of him. “It would seem that you don’t stay in the room I ordered for you most of the time. Where are you staying at, Mari?”

There is an unsettling feeling in the pit of Mari’s stomach.

“At Kanan’s place… it has some advantages.”

“While I am glad you are not staying over at the place of some random guy…” He starts, voice stern. “I arranged that the suite you live in is not to be offered to other guests. And it is one of the more expensive rooms of the hotel. If I had known you wouldn’t stay there guests could have rented it.”  
  
“I know, dad.” Mari replies. There is no need arguing with him, she knows her is right. Still, the bad feeling won’t vanish.  
  
“Mari, I wanted you to gather some experience managing the hotel.”   
  
This is it, Mari thinks. Her father would ask her to stay here and do business. More responsibilities, less fun. Less Aqours. …Less Kanan and her grandfather.  
  
“But from the documents I looked through I can see that being the chairwoman is quite the responsibility already. And that you are doing a great job with that. I will request the manager of the hotel not to rely on you.”   
  
When he smiles at her, Mari feels herself relax. She thought he was about to tell her to stay at the hotel, to stop being with her friends. The dreaded feeling vanishes as she smiles back.  
  
“Thanks, dad.”  
  
“And since it is your birthday…” With the smile still on his face, Mr. Ohara leans back in his chair. “We will have a party tonight. I have invited a bunch of people beforehand who either are already here or will be arriving soon. I also allowed me to buy you a new dress for the occasion. It waits for you in your suite.”  
  
Of course you did. Her bad feeling had been right and the suspicions when she had arrived are now proven right as well. This will be a long evening and she won’t return to the diving shop anytime soon. Instead she is bound to ‘celebrate’ her birthday with people she barely or doesn’t know. But she never had been the person to object her dad. So she nods, faking a smile.  
  
“Of course. I am looking forward to it. And the dress of course.”  
  
A smile that her father thinks it is genuine, judging by the fact how delighted he seems.  
  
“Perfect! I am sure you will like it.” That is all the positive emotion he allows himself before Mr. Ohara gets back into business mode. “Now if you excuse me, darling. There is still something I need to take care of.”  
  
Mari knows what that means. Leave the office so that he can work without distraction or being disturbed. She feels her mother rubbing up and down her back, smiling at her in that understanding way. But it doesn’t change the facts.  
  
So Mari gets up and leaves, heading straight for her rooms. Opening the door she already sees it, the package on her bag from some expensive label. She stopped caring about this stuff completely during her two years in America. The dress that greets her once she opens the lid is still impressive though: purple, a rose decorating the spot where the slit at the side starts, the underskirt that shows through it a bit lighter in color.   
  
She puts it away again, laying down on her bed instead. It’s been a while since she had been here and she misses a certain someone’s scent lingering in the fabrics. She should probably text Kanan about the party and that she won’t return today. And maybe not the days after, depending on when her parents would leave again. If she could return at all.   
  
Mari hopes that will be the case.

* * *

As she had expected, the party is not what a teenager normally gets when celebrating their birthday. In fact, Mari might be the youngest person in the room. There are a lot men, all older or around the same age as her father. Some brought their wives along, some their sons. Or should she say… their still not married sons.  
  
It is not the first birthday like that, but the fact that technically she is of age now makes it a bit worse than all the previous ones. The business character these ‘parties’ always have is now accompanied by a ‘speed dating’ flair. With her as the sole female candidate.   
  
So every greeting is followed by the other person wishing her a ‘happy birthday’… before they would either introduce their sons or, if the person already is the suitor, the attempt to start flirting. It is getting tiring and she starts not to feel pity anymore for turning them down.   
  
That is until she meets a really though case of ‘not getting the hint’. Mari is sure she already dropped three hints that she is not interested in general, might not be interested in boys or is already in a relationship. But he is still there, offering her the world (with his dad’s money) and telling her about all his rather unimpressive (at least for Mari) qualities. She would just walk away if it weren’t rude to do so and would cause her father some problems.  
  
This continues for at least half an hour. The last ten minutes are a blur for Mari because she zooms out, feeling a headache coming, developing and getting worse. But that guy doesn’t seem to get it while he excitedly describes how he had managed to survive a small trip in the fields, not longer than an hour.  
  
Trying to think of a way out of this situation, she doesn’t register someone stepping between them and excusing themselves and Mari before that person is taking her hand and drags her out of the crowd. The grip is not painful, not too tight; it’s soft and her fingers are intertwined with those leading her away. When she finally gets a glimpse of the person she’s holding onto Mari sees a long braided ponytail that barely stands out against the black of the suit. But it’s that moment that she knows.

She’s leaded upstairs and around some corners until they are in front of her apartment door. With key card in hand, the door is opened and Mari allows herself to be pulled insider her own room, knowing that there is nothing she has to fear.

The other person leans back onto the door and drags Mari with her, against her. Mari leans onto Kanan for dear life. Kanan, who shouldn’t be here but still came. She buries her head into Kanan’s shoulder while Kanan hugs her tight. Neither of them utters a word, instead they just stay there, in each other’s arm.

“Why did you come?” Mari asks, though she thinks she already knows the answer.

“You really think I’d leave you alone with… these guys?” Kanan answers, and the last words are said with so much disgust. Something Mari has never heard in her girlfriend’s voice.

“You saw.”

“Mhm.” She hums in response while her hold gets even tighter. “Enough.” Jealousy doesn’t suit Kanan, Mari thinks.

“Thank you.”

She inhales, the scent that is unmistakingly Kanan calming her nerves just as much as Kanan’s presence does. There is a small kiss placed on her temple, Kanan’s way to silently convey that it’s alright.

“They will search for you once they notice you are missing.” Kanan says, carefully. “You are the star of the evening after all.”

Mari laughs, a little bitterly.

“I am not. This is just an opportunity for my dad to hold a giant business meeting.” She knows that her father loves her and that this party is his way to show that. “He’s never been able to shake off the business men, even in situations like these.” This wasn’t her first birthday after all. “He means well and he loves me. And I know that. This is just… tiring.”

“Still…” Kanan says, not once intending to let Mari go that easily.

“You are worrying about this after you snatched me away?” She can’t help it and giggles. This was so like Kanan, Mari thinks. “But I have an idea… give me a moment.”

Mari leads them over to her bed, grabbing the phone to dial the number of the reception. Once someone picks up she asks for her mother. It takes some moments, moments in which Mari never lets go of Kanan’s hands with her free one.

“Mari darling, what is it?” Mari easily recognizes the slight worry in her mother’s voice.

“I just wanted to inform you that I already retired to my room. It’s been a long day.” She explains and it is not entirely a lie. She is tired, but she doesn’t need to mention that Kanan is here, too.

“Do you want me to come up and bring you something?”

Of course her mother would ask. And normally, maybe she would have asked for something, but at the moment she has all she needs, Mari thinks as she squeezes Kanan’s hand once with a smile.

“No, I am fine. Just want to sleep.”

Her mother sighs but doesn’t object and wishes her a good night before returning to her duties at the party. With that, it is just Mari and Kanan now. And Kanan takes that chances to pull Mari to her. She sits on her girlfriend’s bed as Mari decides not to lay down beside her but to sit in her lap instead, facing Kanan and circling her arms around her neck.

“Will you stay?” It is an innocent question with no intentions other than not wanting to not be alone tonight. And Mari doesn’t think she could fall asleep on her own.

“Want me to?” The answer to this question is easy and Mari nods. She wants nothing more than being with Kanan, every day, every hour, every minute and every second. Even though it sounds crazy to her own ears.

“Can we just go to bed? It was actually true when I said I am tired.” Mari asks, feeling herself leaning more and more into Kanan who keeps holding her upright.

“Sure. But first… close your eyes.”

Mari does as she is told. She feels and hears Kanan searching for something in her pockets, chuckling when her girlfriend curses under breath because she can’t find it. It takes several moments before everything stills.

“We’ll go to bed. Which means now is the perfect time if I want to be the last to give you your present.” Kanan’s voice is a mere whisper as she puts something around Mari’s neck. It is cold and heavy against her skin, a feeling she knows and Mari smiles a bit. She can’t wait to open her eyes to take a look.

But before Kanan allows her to she kisses her. It is soft, gentle and loving as Kanan takes the lead, slowly moving their lips against each other. One hand cups Mari’s cheek, thumb carefully running over soft skin while the other stays around Mari’s neck. Mari wishes this would never end.

But it does and Kanan whispers to open her eyes. Once she does her gaze comes down to her collar in a heartbeat, hands lifting up a ring attached to a delicate chain.

“I figured wearing it out in the open could cause trouble, so…”

“I love it.” Mari interrupts. “And I love you.” It always amazes her how easy those words came out of her mouth. A couple months ago she had dreaded saying them, too afraid to ruin what she had with Kanan, what they had regained after she came back.

It is that moment that Kanan lifts up her left hand with another ring, looking exactly like the one that Mari has around her neck. She can’t contain the tears and Mari doesn’t want to.

“I love you too, Mari.” 

* * *

Mari is a little bit surprised when she is the first to wake up the next morning. But she doesn’t complain because this way she has the chance to watch Kanan sleeping for once. How she breathes in and out calmly through slightly parted lips, how her hand slightly grips the blanket and how her blue hair messily drapes over sheets.

She kind of understands why Kanan loves to watch her in the morning. This is something reserved for just them, to see the other vulnerable but also comfortable, in a space they can call their own. And Mari loves every minute of it.

That is, until she hears a chair being moved in the dining room next to her bedroom. Being curious, Mari slowly and carefully gets out of bed, not wanting to wake Kanan just yet. She manages and grabs a bathrobe from the hook at the wall, draping it over her form and tying it up. She looks around the corner into the dining room and her eyes widen.

“Mom?”

From all the people she had expected, her mother wasn’t at the top of her list. Well, to be fair, she hadn’t expected anyone at all.

“Oh I am sorry darling, did I wake you?” Mrs. Ohara looks really sorry as she sits down on a chair, motioning for Mari to join her at the table. Three cups of coffee are waiting for them and Mari realizes that her mother knows Kanan is here as well.

“No… I’ve been awake for a couple minutes now.” She doesn’t know how her mother takes in the fact that Kanan hasn’t just stayed over without her parent’s knowledge but that they were pretty much obvious regarding their… sleeping arrangement.

“I take it Kanan is still asleep then?”

“Yeah…” Mari watches her mother carefully as she takes a sip of the coffee… and decides to come clean. “Mom, I-“

“No need to explain yourself.” To say that Mari is taken aback a little is an understatement. “I knew there was something between you and Kanan ever since you entered high school together. When I heard you stayed over at her place almost daily I saw my suspicions confirmed. This is merely further prove.”

“You… knew?”

“That you have a huge crush on her?” Her mother wording it like this and knowing… Mari can feel her cheeks heating up. “I did. And before you ask, no. I am not against it. How could I be if it makes my daughter happy?”

Mari doesn’t know if it is the warm smile of her mother, her words or both in combination cause her to calm down and relax. All she knows is that she is incredibly happy that they have her mother’s blessing. Her father…

“Your father might need some time to accept it, though.” As if she is reading her mind, Mrs. Ohara answers the unasked question. “I am sure he will someday. But for now… this is not how he had thought things would turn out. You know how he is, always planning ahead.”

Mari just nods, hoping that her father’s reaction won’t be bad.

“Don’t worry, you have me and I will support you two, no matter what he says. Because I can see she makes you happy. And that is more important than anything else.”

How this is real, Mari doesn’t know.

“Thank you, mom.”

“Then I want so say one last thing… before I lecture Kanan on how to treat you.”

“Mom!” Yeah, she doesn’t know how this can be real.

“Don’t feel the obligation to stay here.” Mari’s head snaps up at that and she looks at her mother. “You may wanna consider this your home, at least I know your father does. But this is still a hotel. What you consider home… and where it is, that is entirely up to you.”

Mari allows this to sink in for a moment, her head moving back to look through the door into the bedroom where Kanan still sleeps. What is her definition of home? It is a rather easy question for Mari to answer, two years apart made her realize after all. Abroad had never felt good and even the place she had stayed at had never felt homey. The moment she had come back didn’t, either. The warmth was gone and she had been unsure if she still belonged here. But the moment Kanan and she had reconciled, all the warmth had been back and had just increased when they had admitted their feelings.

Home is where Kanan is. It is that simple.

The rustling of sheets draws her attention back to the present and Mari smiles.

“I think I know what home is.”

“Good.” The chair screeches again as Mrs. Ohara gets up and sleepy ‘Mari?’ from the bedroom echoes over to them. “And know that she is awake… let's’ have that talk.” Mari’s mother winks at her daughter.

“Mom!”


End file.
